A Rukon Dog's Dream: or was it?
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Renji and Shuuhei have a sweet little fantasy together, while unbeknownst to them, Byakuya arrives at the sixth division and witnesses. What will the Kuchiki leader do, knowing how the two handsomely tattooed lieutenants feel about him?...yaoi, no mrpeg in this one...Renji/Shuuhei then Byakuya/Renji/Shuuhei
1. Triple Fantasy

**A Rukon Dog's Dream…or was it?**

 **A little two-chapter Shuuhei birthday ficlet for SesshomaruFreak by Spunky0ne. It was inspired by Sesshomaru's story,** _ **Healing the Moon**_ **. There will be one more chapter after this and it will be even more fun than this first one! This is yaoi, no mpreg, just some Renji/Shuuhei, then Byakuya/Renji/Shuuhei.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was well past midnight when a hell butterfly flitted into the quiet study in the heart of Kuchiki Manor. A pair of dark grey eyes left the book the stoic Kuchiki leader held in his hands, and he made a little sigh of annoyance as the insect approached and hovered in front of him. Brushing a few satin black strands of hair away from his face, he nodded briefly at the unwelcome intruder.

"Captain Kuchiki," Head Captain Kyoraku's friendly voice said apologetically, "Sorry to disturb you so late at night, but Captain Zaraki's group is leaving in a few hours and needs whatever information you have on area 52-413 Hueco Mundo."

Byakuya sighed.

 _Kenpachi knows damned well he should have asked for the information at the meeting earlier tonight and I would have had time to locate what he needed. I would send Renji or another officer to retrieve it, but they will not know exactly what needs to be gathered and it would take less time for me to go to the office and gather it myself, than to explain it to anyone._

Graceful hands set the book down on his desk, and Byakuya rose and stretched. Immediately, his attendant appeared at the chamber door.

"Sir, is there something you need?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Torio. I will need to dress for a night excursion to my division."

"Of course, sir."

He followed the attendant to the bedroom, where he took his place in the dressing area. Torio's experienced hands swiftly set the elements of his uniform in place, then Byakuya flash stepped out the garden doors and to the courtyard gates, where the evening watch stood at their posts.

"Good evening, Lord Byakuya," the head watchman greeted him.

"Good evening, Tsutomu, Nobu" the noble replied as he passed.

He headed down the street, grateful for the fact that it was nighttime, and he could at least enjoy the lovely view of bright stars and an enchanting full moon as he made his way along the empty roads that led to the sixth division headquarters. He touched his fingertips to the door, emitting a flicker of his reiatsu, which identified him to the locking mechanism, making it click as it opened, allowing him to enter. He stepped into the office and turned on the lights, sighing wearily at the simple, but tedious work that laid ahead of him.

Soft male laughter leaked out from the nearby barracks hallway, and he frowned as he recognized the voice.

 _Ah, Renji has brought a friend back to his quarters. It had better at least be another member of the military. I have already scolded him for bringing in a civilian after hours before._

He glanced at his desk, but was almost immediately seduced away from it by the continued sounds of talking and laughter coming from Renji's bedroom.

 _I will never get anything done with that noise going on. I should…_

His thoughts paused as he heard Renji say his name with an oddly casual and intimate inflection. Curious, he left his work behind and crept to the door of Renji's quarters, careful as he did to suppress his reiatsu so as not to be sensed. He paused in the hallway, just outside, breathing silently and listening intently.

XXXXXXXXXX

Within Renji's quarters, the redhead reclined on his bed, his black yukata left carelessly open as he laid next to his similarly dressed friend, both men gazing up at the ceiling.

"So, are you ever going to actually make a move on Captain Kuchiki, or are you just gonna sit here practicing with me forever?" Hisagi teased him playfully.

"I thought you said that the role playing was a big turn on, cause you like him too," Renji snickered, "I wouldn't wanna get together with him and leave you dreaming all by yourself. That wouldn't be fair at all. Besides, you know if I ever did make a move on Byakuya Kuchiki, I'd be lying in a pool of blood and flesh ribbons in like a second. I'm not stupid, Shuu. I know the rules. He's a prince and I'm a mongrel. I've got about as much chance of going to bed with my captain as we both have of being invited to join the Kuchiki clan!"

"Eh, I don't think I have room for another rod in my ass," Shuuhei giggled, grabbing his glass of sake from the nightstand and taking a swallow, "Where would you put yours while we're making love then?"

Renji stole the glass from his hand and took a finishing swallow, then reached across his smiling lover and plunked the glass down on the nightstand.

"Speaking of making love," the redhead said seductively, cozying up to Hisagi's side and curving a hand around his cheek, "I think I'm ready for some fun."

Hisagi kept smiling, but his eye moved to look at the door.

"You sure it's okay to do it here?" he asked, "We usually go to one of our places to have sex."

"Captain Kuchiki left hours ago. He won't be back until morning."

"Are you sure?" Hisagi pressed anxiously, "I don't really want to be punished by him. I've heard he can be vicious. Does he really use Senbonzakura on officers who get him angry?"

"No!" Renji snapped, giving him an offended look, "I don't know where people get that shit. Captain's strict with the rules, but he wouldn't ever abuse any of us. Never has and never will. People just make that shit up. Don't believe it."

"But you said that if…"

"Well, that wouldn't just be making a mistake. It would be an assault on his honor. It's different. Enough about that. C'mon, let's…"

Renji paused, his smile widening and his eyes narrowing mischievously. Hisagi gave him a wary look.

"What? What are you thinking, Red?"

The redhead gave a wicked chuckle and leaned over to whisper in Hisagi's ear.

"Wanna see his quarters?" he asked in a suggestive tone.

"What?" Shuuhei gasped, "No! He'd kill us if he ever knew we were in there! We can't do that!"

Renji let out a dismissive breath.

"He isn't coming back all night. Byakuya is a creature of habit. He wouldn't come back unless we had a full on attack break out, and then, I'm pretty sure you and I would have bigger problems than being caught in his quarters. It's fine. Other squad members go in there to bring him stuff or to clean up and make the bed. He'll just assume any reiatsu we miss when we leave is just from that. It's fine," he said, grabbing Shuuhei's hand and climbing out of the bed, "C'mon!"

His heart in his throat, Shuuhei moved along with Renji to the bedroom door. The redhead opened it just as the hidden captain on the other side of the door ducked back into the office. Byakuya waited until the two had paused to look up and down the hallway, then crept to the door of his quarters. Renji turned the handle and opened the door slowly, then shock lit his features and he gasped in surprise.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Hisagi yelped, jumping back, "What is it? Is he in there?"

"No!" Renji laughed, "I was kidding, you goof. C'mon, there's no one here but us."

The two stepped into the room and Renji closed the door behind him, but failed to notice Byakuya's fingertips catching it and holding it very slightly open. His eyes sparking with a mixture of anger, arousal and a good measure of confusion, he watched as Renji led his lover around the room, pointing out the many comforts.

"He's got a fucking hot tub in his quarters?" Hisagi mused, "No wonder he doesn't come to the hot baths with everyone else."

"Wanna try it out?" Renji offered, "We're supposed to run it a little every day and I haven't done it yet."

"But we won't hear him if he comes in…" Shuuhei argued.

"He won't be hiding his reiatsu if he's coming in. He'd want me to know. Come on. It's okay. Get in."

"Renji!" his flustered lover complained as his yukata was yanked off and tossed aside.

He stared as Renji's yukata dropped to the floor, revealing the full beauty of the redhead's tall, lanky, and very muscular tattooed body.

Outside the door, Byakuya took a steadying breath, staring at the stunning display of tattoos he had never seen before and had always secretly wondered about.

 _I wonder if…_

Renji turned and Byakuya felt a heavy twinge in his belly and loins as the very inappropriate question he had dared to think was resoundingly answered.

 _That too, is tattooed._

He watched as Renji's arm curved around his friend and he coaxed Hisagi down into the bubbling water.

 _They look quite attractive together._

… _very attractive…_

"See," Renji sighed, "it's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Shuuhei confessed, sinking in up to his neck and leaning against Renji, "Feels amazing!"

The redhead turned and sank into his mouth for several kisses that felt as scathingly hot as the water and left Shuuhei's head as hazy as the steamy air around them.

"Wanna play a little?" Renji suggested, "We're in his room. It'll be easier to pretend, right?"

Shuuhei bit his lips anxiously, his loins aching for the offered enjoyment, but his mind still distracted with thoughts of the real Byakuya Kuchiki arriving and catching them in the act.

"I don't know, Renji," he said uncertainly.

"All right," the redhead relented, smirking, "we can just talk about it, then."

"Talk about it?"

"Yeah. How would you do it…if he ever gave you the time of day? If he ever noticed you and looked like he wanted you."

"You mean, in our stupid dreams?" Shuuhei said a little sadly, "I don't know what I'd do. I mean…if a guy as beautiful as Byakuya Kuchiki ever seemed interested in me, all I'd wanna do is whatever it would take to make him never go away again."

Renji's eyes softened and took on a dreamy, glazed look.

"Do it, Shuu. Pretend I'm him. Pretend that I'm Byakuya Kuchiki and I just looked into your eyes and told you…"

Renji paused and took his friend's hands, gazing intently into his eyes and summoning his best "Byakuya" voice.

"Shuuhei Hisagi, I have…been distracted by you."

Shuuhei's eyes widened and stared back at Renji reflecting surprise.

"I've been…d-distracting you? I'm sorry, sir. I'll just…go."

He started to climb out of the hot tub, a very little smile creeping onto his lips as Renji's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked in a commanding tone, "I did not dismiss you."

"Oh, sorry, sir," Shuuhei apologized, dropping down into the water again, "Oh, sorry, I splashed you. Let me get that."

He moved closer to Renji, reaching around him to pick up a towel.

"With your permission, sir," he said respectfully.

The false "Byakuya" nodded primly, watching closely as Shuuhei touched the towel to his face and throat, then slowed and dragged it more sensuously across an exposed breast, exciting the sensitive nipple. He stared, spellbound as the false "Byakuya sucked in a flustered breath and below the water, his awakening member began to react.

"Shuuhei Hisagi…"

The two men stared at each other, each feeling the heady impact of the moment. Then, Renji surged forward, bringing Shuuhei down beneath the surface for a barrage of hungry kisses. They surfaced several moments later, still kissing and unaware that Byakuya was watching them closely, a pale hand over his pounding heart.

"I don't think it would ever be that easy!" Shuuhei laughed, splashing water at Renji as the redhead dragged him onto his lap, "Captain Kuchiki isn't like us, Renji. He's so beautiful and rich. He can have anyone he wants. What would he want with a couple of Rukon dogs like us?"

"Right," Renji sighed, sobering, "I know you're right, but it isn't wrong to think about _What if_? Even if it never happens, it's fun to think about. And even if neither of us ever has a chance with him, we've got each other."

"Yeah," Shuuhei sighed, shifting his body slightly as Renji's fingers began to prepare him, "I love you, Renji."

"Love you too, Shuu," Renji said affectionately.

Shuuhei's breath caught and he moved his hips enthusiastically as Renji's fingers continued their purposeful invasion.

Outside the door, Byakuya started to back away, but then Hisagi loosed a panting moan of arousal that froze him in place and refused to let him move.

"Oh god, that feels so good!"

He smiled and looked down into Renji's burning cinnamon eyes.

"Your turn," he panted, "Make love to me…and while you're making love to me, tell me how you would be with him."

Renji grinned widely.

"It wouldn't just be me and him. You'd be there too. Maybe we'd come back from a mission together and we all needed a good soak…and somehow, maybe it was the nearest place or all the other baths in the Seireitei stopped working. I dunno how it would happen, but somehow, we'd end up in here, bathing together. And you know how crappy I am at holding back my reiatsu. I'd be freaking out inside and he'd sense it. So, by some miracle he does and he calls me on it."

Shuuhei straightened on the redhead's lap and glared down into his eyes.

"Lieutenant Abarai," he said, frowning, "what is wrong with you? Or need I ask? It is clear to me that you are extremely aroused. Should I leave you and your friend to your amusements?"

"Yeah, like that," Renji laughed, grabbing Shuuhei's hips and moving him into position, "I'd be scared outta my mind and I'd be sure he was gonna kill me, but he'd be already naked, right and the reiatsu would be riled all around us. Maybe it would grab him and he'd be pulled into the moment. He'd look down at me and move closer. He'd give me the slightest touch of his lips, but it would feel like we were struck by lightning!"

Renji reeled for a moment as Shuuhei's lips brushed against his.

"I'd ask him why he did it and he'd be a little unsure. But he knows he wants us and he has us right there, so he tells us to make love in front of him."

"Ohmygodthat'sfuckinghot!" Hisagi panted, sinking down and joining their bodies.

The two men's hips ground hard under the hot water as Renji continued between their biting kisses.

"W-we start out like this," Renji moaned, "and he'd be watching from behind you, and while he was watching us, he'd want to see the tattoos on my back, so he'd ask us to switch places."

Hisagi broke away from him, turning and stealing Renji's place on the bench as the redhead rose up between his widespread thighs, entering him again.

"He'd see the way my tattoos move while I'm loving you and he'd wanna touch them, so he'd slip in behind me and while I was pumping my hips like this. His fingers would trace'em slow-like and then his hands would slide down my sides. He'd grab my ass with both hands and squeeze, taking over control and moving them for me while kissing the back of my neck."

"Th-then what?" Hisagi prompted him.

"Oh!" the redhead gasped, clenching Shuuhei's thighs and intensifying his movements, "He'd take me slow from behind…p-pushing into me, pushin' me into you…ah…like that. He looks kinda delicate, but he's so fucking strong. We'd crack the damned tub and the water'd drain away, but we'd just keep on like we didn't notice a thing until we all went off together and just collapsed."

Renji's head bowed and Byakuya was treated to the lovely, vibrant shivers that gripped the redhead's body as his body was overcome and he loosed himself into his lover and collapsed into Hisagi's waiting arms.

"What then?" Shuuhei asked, grinning and panting in recovery.

"We'd climb into his bed and we'd all give each other some love bites so we'd remember. So, even if he couldn't be with us, at least he'd be with us this once. And he'd know that even though he had to leave us, we'd want it to last forever with him. He'd have to have his on the back of his neck, so that he could hide them, but we'd know they were there, and that it meant that he'd never forget us."

"That's kinda sad," Shuuhei mused, "Renji, do you think he's lonely?"

"Captain?" Renji said, tilting his head, "Yeah, I think he is. He lost the person he loved and he hasn't ever gotten over it. He's been in pain for over fifty years, mourning her."

Hisagi sighed regretfully.

"You know, I hope he finds someone. And you know, if it's you and he doesn't want an extra hanging around…"

Renji gave him a reproving look.

"I'm not leaving you, ever," he said, kissing the "69" tattoo on Shuuhei's face, "Byakuya…no Byakuya, you and I have shared a lot of things. We've gotten each other through a lot. I really hope that someday Captain Kuchiki can have someone to love him. I wish to heck it could be us, but if it can't be, I'd want it to be someone who appreciates him…not one of those girls they shove at him and try to arrange in a marriage for him. Someone he could really connect with. I want him to be as happy as we are."

"Me too," Shuuhei agreed, sitting up slowly and looking around as Byakuya stepped back and closed the door softly.

Byakuya left the hallway and slipped back into the office, where he swiftly found the information he needed, then escaped into the quiet, moonlit streets. He headed for the first division, his mind whirling at what he has witnessed.

 _At first, I was angry. I meant to open the door and stop their shenanigans at once. How dare they invade my room and have sex in my hot tub, while speaking about me, a superior officer, in such a way! I tried to move, but when I saw them begin to make love, they looked so beautiful, playing in the water and talking so openly about what they desired. It did not sound so disgraceful. It did not sound wrong. I know it is not something my family would approve of, but…Renji was right when he said I feel lonely. I have mourned Hisana for many years, but the truth is, I've known for some time that I should make myself open to another person._

An unintended smile touched his lips as he reached his destination and started inside.

 _I think that I shall have to answer their actions with a response of some kind._

 _But what?_

 _What should I do?_


	2. The Proposal

**Chapter 2: The Proposal**

 **(I will need one more chapter to finish this little treasure! I want to give a huuuuuuuuge shout out to SesshomaruFreak, who is celebrating her birthday tomorrow! Happy, happy birthday, from all of us to you...We wish it was our birthday, so we could party too! Happy, happy birthday, now please enjoy some treats. From Spunky's mental oven...yes, please embrace the HEAT! Getting steamy in here...Oh, Sessh, have a really great birthday! Love you, Spunky)**

Renji sat alone at his desk, scowling at the endless pile of papers in front of him and stealing unhappy glances at the empty chair at Byakuya's desk.

 _It's so damned boring when he's gone. I fucking hate it! All this shit to do and I don't even have him to look at…that pretty scent of him teasing me. Man, I'm gonna need a drink after this. Maybe Shuu and I can go club dancing. Gotta do something. All this sitting still is driving me crazy. Yeah, paperwork is the only really bad part of being an officer. If it wasn't for the fact that I get to work so close to Captain Kuchiki and train with him, I think I would have gone crazy a long time ago._

He looked up as a hell butterfly fluttered into the room.

 _Man, I hope it's an assignment of some kind…_

An instant smile came to his lips as he heard his absent captain's voice, but it faded as he listened to the content of the message.

 _Abarai, I have just been informed that Officer Hisagi has run into some kind of trouble in West District One Rukongai. Please head there and assess the situation._

He stood and took Zabimaru down from the sword stand behind his desk.

 _Shuu's in trouble?_

He flash stepped out of the sixth division headquarters, his mind focused solidly on reaching his friend as soon as possible. In minutes he was at the West Seireitei gates and passing through, heading into the first district. He sensed his lover's reiatsu somewhere near the edge of town and moved quickly in that direction, pulling his sword free as he approached.

 _His reiatsu seems agitated, but it doesn't seem like he's hurt. Seems more pissed than anything._

Renji rounded a curve in the path and came to a large, open area with open grass and trees, and more importantly, little for fighting to destroy.

 _It'd be a great place for fighting, if not for…_

He grimaced as he watched his friend slash at a huge, bulbous looking hollow that, unfortunately for Shuuhei, expelled huge amounts of a dastardly smelly green fluid upon being struck.

"Ugh…" he muttered.

 _We're not touching that!_ his zanpakuto spirits complained, _No fucking way! That's disgusting! It's barely even fighting back._

"Yeah, but if it gets into town, it's gonna cause a shitload of damage," Renji said sternly, "We may think it sucks, but it's our job. C'mon."

 _Aww, Renji, you can't be serious!_

"Shut up and do your job!" the redhead snapped, flash stepping forward to join Hisagi.

His comrade gave him a sheepish, apologetic grin as Renji slashed at the sluggishly flopping beast, earning a wicked splash of smelly slime.

"Sorry," Shuuhei sighed, shaking his head, "I wouldn't have called in, except that I was in danger of being drowned. Two can get him done faster."

"Don't worry about it," Renji croaked, trying to hold his nose as he flash stepped away, then attacked again.

"Why the hell can't we just use herd dogs or something," the spiky haired lieutenant complained, "The only way these stupid sludge hollows hurt anything is by blundering into them…augh! Or drowning them in this crap!"

"I'm definitely with you on that, buddy," Renji chuckled, making a face as the two men attacked together and were splashed with the foul liquid again, "Too bad the reiatsu level requires higher officers, but if the regular soldiers attack it, the power usually bounces off and starts wrecking shit. I wonder how this bugger got all the way to the edge of town without anyone stopping it sooner! This is one of the uppity districts. Lots of nobles, favorite servants, vacation homes. This fucker's got some nerve getting within twenty districts of this one."

"I was thinking the same thing," Hisagi, panted, wiping his brow with one grimy hand, "Damn it! It's going to take forever to banish the crud after we're done."

"Yeah, and you can bet that the rich guys in town are gonna complain if there's a speck of goo left behind."

"Some of their dogs leave poop that smells as bad as this guy, but that's okay," Shuuhei laughed.

"They have servants to clean that shit up," Renji snickered.

"I think some of their servants have servants to clean it up," Shuuhei giggled.

The two men slashed at the beast again, making sounds of disgust as the beast gurgled and spewed more slime all over them.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Renji snapped, "How much of that crap is in there? Does he make more every time we hit him?"

"Man, they're not going to let us back into the Seireitei, smelling like we do."

"We'll have to go a few districts down, just to find a place where the townspeople will let us take a bath,"

"Do not concern yourselves," said a smooth male voice that made the two officers freeze and stare at the one joining them.

A swirl of bright pink petals shot forward in front of the noble, carefully positioning themselves around the sludge hollow until its massive bulk could no longer be seen.

"You gonna…?" Renji began.

"Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya said calmly.

The two lieutenants inhaled appreciatively as they watched the petals spin for a wicked moment, then collapse inward on the writhing creature.

"Beautiful," Renji mumbled numbly.

"Yeah," Shuuhei agreed, "and not a speck of slime got him."

The three men watched as the petals dissipated, leaving nothing of the sludge hollow except for a puddle of the thick, slimy goop.

"That was great, thanks Captain," Renji said gratefully, but what about that?"

"Hmm," Byakuya mused, studying the mess for a moment, "Tetsuya."

The noble's bodyguard cousin appeared suddenly, cool jets of water streaming from his blue steel zanpakuto and splashing down where the creature had left its sticky remains. The goop clung stubbornly to the ground for several seconds as Tetsuya's water swept over it, then it loosened and began to slide away and into the nearby river, where it was quickly diluted and carried downstream. Tetsuya swept the area clean, then turned is pretty sapphire eyes onto his cousin, waiting for his order.

"Thank you," Byakuya said quietly.

Tetsuya smiled and nodded, then breathed another command to his zanpkuto and faded from view.

"How the heck does he do that?" Renji asked, smiling, "I have a hell of a time sensing him."

"Most people do," Byakuya said appreciatively, "Tetsuya is very good at concealing his presence. That is part of what makes him a capable bodyguard."

"Sure seems to," Renji observed, glancing in the direction the now absent shinigami had taken.

Byakuya studied the two slime covered officers solemnly.

"S-sorry, Captain," Renji apologized, "We don't have abilities that allow us to escape the sludge like you and Tetsuya do. We'll, ah…go on down a couple of districts and clean up."

"That will not be necessary," Byakuya quietly informed the two, making them exchange curious glances, "I have a small vacation home here. We can reach it without having to walk through the town and use the bathing chamber there."

"Yes, Captain," Renji said, falling in behind the noble, but careful not to move too close.

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki," Shuuhei said gratefully, "Sorry to inconvenience you, sir,"

"It is nothing," Byakuya said off-handedly, stealing a little glance at the two over his shoulder as he led them away.

They continued out of town, heading into the countryside. Renji and Shuuhei smiled, enjoying the pretty scenery, plum trees in bloom and wildflowers growing in patches all over. Low, rolling hills led to a little private valley, where the three stopped at the closed gate to the Kuchiki owned residence.

"There is no staff here right now, so we will have to bathe ourselves," the noble explained as he unlocked the gate and led the other two men inside.

"That's okay," Shuuhei laughed, relaxing slightly, "Renji and I are used to washing ourselves."

"We could help you out, since Torio's not here to do it," Renji offered.

He sucked in a painful breath, stiffening as he realized what he had just volunteered them to do.

 _I wonder of that's insulting to him…_

"Um…I mean…ah, sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"I can manage well enough," Byakuya said, looking as though he hadn't noticed his lieutenant nearly dying of embarrassment in front of him, "Come this way."

He led the two into a huge, tree lined courtyard, down a stone pathway that led to the large, finely crafted dark cherry wood front doors. The doors swung open in front of them and Byakuya led them inside, pausing to turn on the lights in the entry and hallway.

"The bathing chamber is this way. Se sure not to touch anything until you have cleaned up."

"Yes sir!" the two younger men shouted together, remaining close to the noble as he guided them down the hallway and into a huge bathroom that housed a bathing pool and stone waterfalls that rivaled those the two officers had seen on their visits to Kuchiki Manor.

"This is beautiful, Captain," Renji said appreciatively.

"Wonderful!" Shuuhei added, "Thank you so much for allowing us to bathe here."

"Well, I couldn't let you go into town and offend everyone," the noble said off-handedly, "Go ahead and bathe under the waterfalls. I am going to soak a little first."

The two younger men started to answer, then choked on their words as the lovely noble shrugged off his haori and slipped the fingerless gloves off of his hands. He started to remove the decorations from his silken hair, then paused as he realized that Renji and Shuuhei stood, frozen and staring at him.

"Close your mouths and undress," he snapped softly, turning away as he finished freeing his hair from the expensive ornaments.

Renji and Shuuhei tried to move, only to find themselves stunned into motionless all over again as Byakuya loosed the tie at his waist and his clothing fell away.

A little shake of his head sent the long waves of his silken black hair tumbling over his shoulders and partway down his slender white back. It seemed to point directly down to the pert round buttocks that teased the two younger officers mercilessly as Byakuya waded out into the waist deep water. It was only once the lovely bottom disappeared beneath the surface that Renji and Shuuhei were able to make themselves move again. They quickly tore off their uniforms and hurried out into the water, turning slightly away to hide the damning evidence of their reactions until their nether parts were safely covered by the swirling water.

"Oh my kami! Did you fucking see that?" Renji breathed into Shuuhei's ear, "What an ass!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Yeah, I gotta confess, he does have a really nice ass!" Shuuhei agreed, "Did you get a glimpse of…?"

"Cool it, I think he's watching. C'mon!"

The two made their way to the waterfalls and took up positions that offered the most suggestive views to the naked noble, who had sunk down into one of the bubbling tubs and appeared to be contemplating the intricate carvings in the chamber ceiling. The two would have been very surprised to learn that the Kuchiki leader's sharp peripheral vision was having no problem watching them as the two lathered soap onto their handsomely tattooed bodies.

Byakuya drew in a deep, slow breath, admiring the long crimson waves of Renji's freed hair as he tossed his head to get it out of his eyes. The redhead's hand slid slowly up and down over the boldly tattooed chest, exciting the dusky pink nipples as they went. Shuuhei's hand slid downward to generously lather his nether parts, his handsome face reflecting deep relaxation as he gently caressed himself. Under the bubbling water, Byakuya's graceful hand moved down to his own awakened privates, treating them to a slow stimulation as the tattooed spectacle continued in front of him.

 _They are quite a lovely couple._

 _I wonder if I should just leave them be. They seem so well suited to each other. I think I would like to see them together again._

 _I wonder…_

His hand stopped moving and he stood slowly, giving the two lieutenants a perfect view of water running down off of his flushed, exposed and very aroused genitals. The two younger men tried to pretend not to notice, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to see Byakuya Kuchiki, buck naked and walking gracefully through the water towards them. They could have cried as he entered the deeper water, covering his lower body again.

But they did need to breathe if they were going to answer his next question.

"C-captain," Renji greeted him as Byakuya took up a position near the two.

"Sir," Hisagi managed, his heart pounding in reaction.

"At ease, gentlemen," the noble chided them in a softer, more casual tone, "You are guests in my home. You need not be so formal. Byakuya will do…while we are here."

"Byakuya," Renji corrected himself.

He stunned the two younger men into silence as he poured sweetly scented liquid soap onto his hands and began to spread it onto his chest. After a few moments, he yawned and his hand slowed. He gave Renji and Shuuhei a questioning look.

"Pardon me for asking, but were you serious before, when you offered to bathe me as my attendants usually do. I slept poorly last night and there were several very long meetings today."

"No problem!" Renji croaked, practically falling over his own feet as he lurched towards the noble.

Shuuhei moved in an equally clumsy fashion to stand in front of the noble. Swallowing hard, Renji filled his hand with the liquid soap and positioned himself in front, while Shuuhei stood in back. The two rubbed the soap onto Byakuya's achingly soft white flesh, barely keeping their hands from shaking as they negotiated the sculpted curves of shoulder and chest, soft belly and curved, round bottom. Renji slowly ran the soap over Byakuya's relaxed arms, working carefully between his fingers as Shuuhei dropped to his knees, bathing the noble's slim legs that were beneath the water. Renji came to a sudden stop, almost face to face with the little trail of black hairs that led down to the place he most wanted to be touching.

"My attendants usually warn me before touching my private parts," Byakuya said suddenly, shocking the redhead into a near faint, "They say, _with your permission_."

"Ah…eh…w—" Renji stammered, "With your permission, sir."

"That will not be necessary, thank you Abarai," Byakuya said, smirking just slightly as his blushing vice captain nearly collapsed into the water in front of him.

"Y-yeah, I'll just…" Renji managed, staggering back to his place as Hisagi gave a little muted snicker and joined him.

The two resumed their own bathing, still watching closely as Byakuya ran water through the lengths of his hair, then shook the water out. He was quiet for several minutes, before turning to face the two and giving them a measured look.

"Captain? Erm, Byakuya, is something worng?" Renji asked.

"Nothing is wrong exactly," Byakuya answered, looking from one handsomely tattooed man to the other, "I was just wondering…if would not be too inappropriate for me to ask."

"Ask what?" Hisagi inquired.

"Well," the noble continued, blushing very slightly and sending sweet flutters through the hearts of the two men in front of him, "you see, I was curious about something. May I ask if the two of you are…intimate?"

Renji and Shuuhei exchanged glances.

"Um, yeah," Renji confessed, "We don't have partners and we're close friends. In the Rukongai, it's not unusual for friends to be having…well, _intimate_."

"I see," Byakuya said, his hands continuing to move absently over his chest as he spoke, "As you know, my wife passed away fifty years ago. I have mourned her for these many years, but it was her wish for me to eventually seek companionship."

"That's great, Byakuya," Renji said, smiling, "Did you have someone in mind?"

Byakuya's head tilted cutely in an oddly un-Kuchiki-like manner.

"I do, but…you see, I have never been with a male partner before. I am curious. I think I am attracted to men, but I do not know for sure. And I thought that…if it was not objectionable to you that…"

He paused, his blush darkening.

"Yeah?" Renji prompted him, "What are you asking us exactly? What do you want Shuuhei and me to do?"

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"Would the two of you…consent to having sex…while I watch?"


	3. Wet Dream

**Chapter 3: Wet Dream**

 **(For SesshomaruFreak! Also, I have already posted the much hotter MA version on AO3. Enjoy! Love to all, Spunky)**

Renji and Shuuhei stared at Byakuya as though they were sure that they couldn't have heard him correctly. At their long silence, Byakuya colored slightly and bit his lip gently.

"I have offended you," he said contritely, "I did not mean to do so. I apologize for my rudeness. If you will excuse me, I have some things to…"

"Wait," Renji interrupted.

"You don't have to go," Shuuhei added hastily, "We're not offended. We were just surprised."

Byakuya considered quietly for a moment.

"I'm sure it is an odd request. I would not ask something like this, but I do not wish to look uneducated when approaching the person who interests me. Are you saying that you do not mind then?" he asked.

Renji and Shuuhei exchanged amused smirks.

"It's all right with us, Byakuya," Renji assured him, "But um, do you want us to do this here or in a bedroom? Either way is fine, but if you want the basics, we should probably use a bedroom."

Byakuya considered, then shook his head gently.

"I think that I enjoy some spontaneity in such things. I have a rather specific idea of how I would like to make my overture. So, if you have no objections, we can do this here."

"Here works for me," Renji said, grinning at Shuuhei, "What about you?"

"I'm good here," Shuuhei replied gamely.

Byakuya nodded approvingly and took a seat on a stone bench seat in the water, near the waterfalls.

"So, are you wanting to see something gentle or would you like us to play a little rough?" asked Renji, "We won't hurt each other, but we do enjoy some roughness when we're making love."

A very little smile touched the noble's blushing lips.

"I think I prefer a more spirited encounter," he directed them, "Just try to pretend I am not here. I know it is a bit unnatural, but attempt to play as you normally would."

"Got it," Renji chuckled, moving in and wrapping an arm around his tattooed friend.

"Oh my god, is this really happening?" Shuu whispered, letting himself be drawn in.

"Shut up," Renji muttered, "If it's a dream, I want to enjoy it, so don't be asking right now if it's real. You'll wake us up."

"R-right!" Shuuhei agreed, smiling as Renji kissed and nipped at his lips playfully.

Renji turned slightly as they kissed, offering his watching taicho a perfect view of his handsomely tattooed bottom. He grinned at the instant disturbance he felt in Byakuya's reiatsu and the pretty flush that touched his face and throat.

 _Gotcha! You liked that._

 _And if you liked that…_

He nudged Shuuhei into a little turn, so that his back rested against the redhead's tattooed chest. Shuu's head tilted to the side, teasing Renji's hot, red mouth into attacking the soft, pale flesh of his throat, while the redhead's crawling hands spread out. One sliding across Shuuhei's muscular chest and teasing one hardened pink nub, then the other, while his other hand slid down and wrapped around Hisagi's submerged member.

"Ah!" Shuuhei panted, closing his eyes tightly and arching his back, "F-fuck, so good, R-renji!"

Renji's red mouth bit down on the white flesh of his lover's throat at the junction of neck and shoulder, and his hand moved beneath the water's surface, caressing and pumping, making Shuuhei groan and swear as he moved his hips to intensify the contact.

"O-oh, oh god, Renji! Put your mouth on me!"

Grinning widely, Renji moved around to face Shuuhei, pressing up against him and nudging him so that his back touched the rock wall behind him. They met for a bout of steamy kisses and Renji pushed forward, bracing with one hand, while stimulating their engorged members to increase the friction as they moved their hips.

The redhead broke away from his partner's panting mouth and he traced the 69 tattoo on Shuuhei's cheek affectionately before beginning a slow crawl down his body, nibbling, sucking and kissing every inch of exposed flesh, attacking one erect nipple with lips and teeth while pinching the other until Hisagi swore again and arched his back in desperation.

"F-fuck!"

Renji's mouth continued it's thorough exploration of his partner's heaving abdominals, while he slid a hand downward, to tease his partner's entrance.

"Y-yes! Yes!" Hisagi panted feverishly, pushing his hips forward, "Inside!"

The redhead dropped onto his knees and paused to meet Hisagi's hazy eyes before contining.

"I love you, Shuu," he said in a quiet, adoring tone, then he turned his attention to his lover's nether region, providing tantalizing stimulation as he indulged in a slow preparation.

After several minutes, he moved into position, and was about to begin his entry, when he realized suddenly that Byakuya had risen and turned away from them, as though to leave. He stepped back, tapping Shuuhei's shoulder to get his attention, then nodded in Byakuya's direction.

"Captain," he called to the noble, "is something wrong?"

Renji and Shuuhei exchanged looks of confusion as Byakuya stopped, but remained facing away from them. The two waded to where he stood and Byakuya took a steadying breath and turned back to face them.

"Why are you leaving?" Renji asked.

"Did we do something wrong, Captain Kuchiki?" Hisagi inquired anxiously, "If we did, we're sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Byakuya assured them, "It is just that…"

He paused and let out a flustered breath.

Renji's confused look morphed into a more sympathetic one.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked, "You decided you don't want to approach this guy you like, after all? Was it something we did? Did we offend you? We didn't mean to."

"You are not the ones who committed an offence," Byakuya assured him, "I am the offender."

"What do you mean, sir?" Shuuhei asked, shaking his head in confusion, "How did you offend anyone? I mean, Renji and I told you that we didn't mind showing you what homosexual lovemaking is like. We weren't offended. Really, we weren't."

"Shuu's right," Renji added, "We're actually pretty flattered you trusted us enough to ask us to show you. It wasn't wrong for you to do that."

"It may not have been wrong," Byakuya answered, looking down at the water in front of him, "however, I have been dishonest about a few things."

Renji and Shuuhei looked back at him curiously.

"Like, what?" Renji asked.

The two younger men were instantly charmed by the little flush that rose on Byakuya's face and throat as he raised his eyes to meet theirs and gave his answer.

"I lied to you about there being someone I was interested in."

"Huh," Renji mused, "Why would you do that?"

"And, if you're not interested in a guy, then why did you want to see Renji and me have sex?" Shuuhei inquired.

Byakuya bit his lip for a moment before continuing.

"There are two men who I am interested in," he confessed softly, "And, while at the sixth division office the other night, I happened to witness the two invading my hot tub and making love while talking about including me in their lovemaking."

Renji and Shuuhei stiffened. Their eyes rounded and their jaws dropped.

"S-sorry, Captain Kuchiki!" Shuuhei gasped, going white in the face.

"Sorry Captain!" Renji apologized, giving the noble a mortified look, "I swear we'll never do it again!"

"I am not angry," Byakuya said quietly, "I was, at first, but then, when I gave the matter some consideration, I realized that…the two of you are beautiful together."

Renji and Shuuhei stole wary glances at each other, their hearts pounding.

"It has been fifty years since I lost my wife, and in all that time, there has never been anyone who expressed that kind of desire for me, in front of me."

"Well, we didn't exactly know you were there," Renji chuckled, blushing, "I think we could only be honest about our thoughts because we thought we were alone."

"Which leads to an important question," Byakuya concluded, "Were the thoughts that you expressed to each other what you really feel, or were you just playing?"

Renji and Shuuhei looked at each other, then back at the patiently waiting noble.

"I can't speak for Renji," Shuuhei answered, "but I was being honest. I think you're really good-looking. Maybe neither of us thought we had a chance in hell of you returning our feelings, but if you do…"

"If we really interest you," Renji added, "then we're open to exploring that with you in whatever way is comfortable for you…or not at all, if you don't want to."

Byakuya colored more brightly.

"I must admit that since seeing the two of you together, I have been distracted…no, I have been tormented by…a vision."

"What vision is that?" Renji asked, smirking slightly.

Byakuya looked in the direction of the shallow soaking pools.

"I dreamt of coming here with you and…in the soaking pool…"

He paused and took a shuddering breath.

Renji and Shuuhei moved closer, looking into Byakuya's eyes and silently asking permission before hugging him from either side.

"I confess, I do not know if I can say it," Byakuya went on, "But…if anything is to happen, you must promise that whatever happens here is sacred, and that you will not share the information with anyone."

"You don't want anyone to know were seeing each other?" Renji asked.

"No," Byakuya assured him, "I can see who I wish and we do not have to hide that, but discretion about what occurs between us is a requirement. It would make things difficult for me if certain matters became the subject of public attention."

"It's really okay to tell our friends we're involved with you?" Renji asked uncertainly.

"The elders are aware that, as a younger leader, and one with a history of choosing a commoner as a partner, I am not likely to use their prescribed standards as far as my personal relationships go. Leaders may be required to do certain things, but allowances can be made. It is fine for you to let your friends know if we decide to see each other, just…no details. That must remain completely private. If you can live with that, we are free to act as you wish, here."

"Well, I can't speak for Renji, but it works for me," Shuuhei responded, nuzzling Byakuya's shoulder and looking up at Renji for confirmation.

"It works for me too," the redhead agreed, "But, back to what you said you were thinking. You want us to make out in the soaking pool?"

"Perhaps we can pick up where you two left off. I believe that you had a certain fantasy about this?"

Renji broke into a wide grin.

"You liked that?" he asked, turning his head and brushing his lips against the noble's, "Sure, let's do it. C'mon, Shuu."

Renji took a few steps, then stopped and looked back at Byakuya questioningly.

"Yes?" the noble inquired.

"Well," Renji said, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "don't mean to be rude, but you said that you've never been with a guy, and if you're thinking about the fantasy I think you are, then…ah, it's quite literally my ass on the line, here."

"I do believe that you have forgotten who you are speaking to," Byakuya scolded him, gaining a measure of confidence, "I would never step into new territory without first educating myself and planning ahead. You will find a bottle of lubricant at the edge of the pool."

Renji gazed back at him for a moment, considering his words. Then, his red-brown eyes widened and he let out an amused laugh.

"You set this whole thing up!" he accused the noble, "You put that stink hollow near here and made sure that Shuu and I were sent to handle it, didn't you?"

Byakuya gave him a stern sideways glance.

"It seemed like proper punishment for you two invading my quarters and having sex in my hot tub," he said, matter-of-factly, "Really, Renji, are you going to stand around all day, reporting the obvious? Yes, I planted the stink hollow a safe distance from town and made sure it did not hurt anyone, as well as ensuring that the two of you would be sent to handle it."

"You're a sneaky little devil, aren't you?" the redhead snickered, "Well, you've got us here now. Let's say we do this."

He turned away and stalked slowly towards Shuuhei, who had already entered the soaking pool and laid down near the raised edge so that his bottom and legs trailed down into the water, but his still desirous nether region was exposed. Renji reached him at looked down, smirking at how sweetly flushed his partner looked.

"I think we were in the middle of something before," he said, dropping down so that he was on his hands and knees in the water and poised just over Shuuhei's hungry lower body, "Let me warm you up again."

He bowed his head, offering his handsome partner a continuation of the intense stimulation he had offered before

"I don't think I need much of a warmup, but…ah-hah, thanks!"

Byakuya watched silently as Renji attended to Shuuhei's pleasure, while wiggling his bottom slightly to move the tattoos on his back, and raising his bottom in the air teasingly. He waited until the redhead had completed his entry, then he moved forward and stood behind Renji, eyeing the bold tattoos. He reached down to trace them with his fingers, making a sound of arousal as he watched Renji's amorous efforts. Shuuhei's glazed eyes met Byakuya's, and he smiled welcomingly.

"You like tattoos?" he panted softly, spreading his thighs wider and bucking his hips upward, "Go on and taste'em."

Byakuya dropped into a crouch behind the redhead and began a slow exploration of the markings, starting at the top and working his way slowly downward. He pressed his hips forward, rubbing against Renji's tattooed bottom.

"Oh, fuck! Oh fuck!" Renji gasped, as he felt Byakuya's hand slide down around his hip and his captain's slender, graceful fingers sought his entrance, "I don't know if I can…"

"Patience, Abarai," Byakuya purred in his ear, "you have not spent all of this time fantasizing about this moment, only to waste it by being in a hurry."

Renji yelped as Byakuya's preparations commenced, and he lowered a hand to his nether parts to stave off his release. He blushed at how he moaned and panted, swearing several times as Byakuya's fingers thrust and stretched him carefully. He was nearly in tears and ready to beg by the time the noble removed his fingers and grabbed Renji's tattooed bottom, positioning himself for entry. He moved forward and paused as Renji groaned and clenched his teeth and Shuuhei soothed the redhead's face and throat with tender kisses.

"Did I hurt you?" Byakuya asked, holding himself still for a moment.

"N-no! Hell no!" Renji managed breathelessly, "I'm just tryin' not to climax. You don't know how long Shuu and I have been dreaming about this."

"I can imagine," Byakuya answered, reaching a hand down to stroke Renji's inner thighs gently.

Reassured, he slid his other hand down the redhead's back in warning, then took hold of his boldly marked bottom and continued their joining.

"Oh god!" Renji moaned, "I think I'm gonna…p-pass out!"

"Pass out and miss the fun?" Shuuhei teased him, nipping at his lips, "Don't you dare. Like you said, if this is a dream, then you'll wake me up too!"

Noting his red-haired partner's distress, Byakuya thrust, hard and fast, making Renji moan louder as his hips were pushed roughly into Shuuhei's. Shuuhei's groans of pleasure joined his and Byakuya's lighter, more fluttery moans joined as well. Finally, Renji could hold back no more and he howled in completion, releasing deep inside Shuuhei and driving him over the edge with him. Seeing the two in the throes of climax brought Byakuya to the ends of his endurance, and he gasped and pressed forward, shuddering in perfect bliss as he filled the writhing, still howling redhead with his hot release. The two men on top collapsed on either side of Shuuhei, exchanging warm, open-mouthed kisses. Byakuya gave Renji a nuzzle on the cheek and spoke into his ear.

"My apologies for not cracking the tub," he teased in a low, deep rumble, "It would have been a bother to fix. Besides, we still need the tub."

"That's right," Renji agreed, sitting up slowly, his head still spinning slightly, "I think there was a fantasy you had that you didn't explain yet."

"Yes," Byakuya confessed, flushing at the thought, "But as we have shared such a spirited encounter, I think I can say it to you now."

"Okay," Shuuhei said, reaching up to caress the noble's cheek, "What do you want us to do now, Byakuya?"

Byakuya sat up, thinking for a moment and taking a little breath before continuing.

"It is my desire," he said, his blush darkening, "to have both of you inside me."

Renji and Shuuhei stared at him speechlessly for several long moments, unable to make their voices sound.

"You want us both to penetrate you?" Hisagi managed, his loins throbbing in reaction.

"Are you sure?" Renji asked, "It's your first time. Maybe that should wait…"

"It is fine," Byakuya assured him, sliding onto Shuuhei's lap and engaging the lieutenant's mouth in a passionate kiss, "I trust you."

"Okay, if you're sure," Renji answered, shaking his head, "Man, you weren't kidding when you said you were _spirited_. I'd call you damned reckless…"

Renji watched, his hand sliding down to stroke himself as Byakuya grabbed Hisagi's hand and pushed it downwards.

"Oh, you're not having all of the fun!" Renji laughed, moving in behind Byakuya to add his fingers.

The two gently rubbed lubricant all around the noble's virgin entrance, working slowly to relax him. Hisagi's mouth latched on to the noble's white throat, while Byakuya turned his head to meet Renji for an over the shoulder kiss.

"This is a little different than being with a woman, ne?" Renji breathed into the noble's blushing ear, "But it feels good too, doesn't it?"

"I m-must be honest in saying that, Hisana was timid. She was in poor health and I h-had to wear a limiter, so as not to overwhelm her when we were together."

"You don't need to hold back with us," Shuuhei assured him, capturing his face and nipping at his flushed lips, "You know Renji and me can take a beating."

Byakuya started to answer, but the words stopped in his tightened throat as their fingers found a place that no one had ever reached before.

"Feels good, huh?" Hisagi said, smirking as he ran his tongue over Byakuya's lips and thrust his tongue inside the noble's panting mouth.

"That's one really beautiful hard on you've got," Renji said appreciatively, reaching around Byakuya's waist to pleasure him as he and Shuuhei continued the long preparation for his deflowering.

"Prettiest damned thing I've ever seen, wouldn't you say, Renj?" Shuuhei giggled.

"Oh yeah," the redhead agreed, "Perfect."

"I'm gonna let Renji go first," Shuuhei warned the noble, "cause he's bigger than me."

Hisagi's hands gripped Byakuya's hips, lifting his bottom, while Renji positioned himself. He teased the area first, then entered agonizingly slowly, while Shuuhei's hands held Byakuya in place and he soothed their slightly tensed partner with tender kisses on the face and throat.

"Just tell us if it hurts," he whispered, "It might because it's your first time."

"It's fine," Byakuya panted, closing his eyes against the slight sting as Renji pushed farther inside him, "I can withstand my own petal blades striking me three times at bankai strength. I can manage this."

"I don't think this will be as bad as that was," Renji chuckled, rubbing Byakuya's pert bottom and kissing him on the back of the neck, "It's in. I'm gonna stop for a second."

"To let me adjust to your size?" Byakuya concluded.

Renji smirked playfully.

"No, because when you have a dream like this come true, you don't want it to end too fast," he laughed.

"You really dreamt of making love to me like this?" Byakuya asked, almost shyly.

"Almost since the day we met," the redhead confessed.

"You hated me when we met."

"I was also desperate to be stronger than you. I obsessed on everything about you. Love you, hate you…I wanted you. There was no doubt about that."

"Well, you have me now," Byakuya mused, peeking at him over a bare shoulder, "both of you."

He made a soft sound of discomfort as Renji prepared him for Shuuhei's joining with them.

"Just relax. Trust us. Shuu and I won't hurt you."

"I did not realize how big you are. Are you sure…?"

"It'll be fine. Shuu's coming in now. Relax."

Renji's warm, wet hands massged Byakuya's arched back and tensed shoulders comfortingly as Shuuhei made his entry. He moved carefully, stopping to soothe the sweating and panting noble with slow, affectionate kisses.

"Almost there," he breathed in Byakuya's ear, "Just a little more."

He pushed upward as Renji pressed down against Byakuya's back. The noble's chest heaved and he loosed a rare expletive as their bodies were finally fully joined. He closed his eyes and bit down hard on Shuuhei's shoulder as the two began to move.

"D-doesn't hurt now?" Renji asked dazedly, nuzzling the back of his captain's shoulder.

"No, it feels amazing, being so full inside!" Byakuya moaned.

"Is it like you imagined?" Shuuhei asked.

"It is much better than I imagined."

A few more thrusts left the three near the ends of their wits and unable to speak anymore. The gripping tightness and heavenly friction quickly overwhelmed the two lieutenants, who climaxed together, loosing themselves and setting off the noble's explosive release. Their reiatsu erupted around them and they heard a loud cracking sound, then the water began to drain away. They collapsed together, exhausted and deliciously sated.

"Best fantasy ever," Renji sighed sleepily, "I don't wanna wake up."

"Me either," Shuuhei agreed, running his fingers through Byakuya's silken hair.

"I wish the damage to my bathing chamber was a dream," Byakuya said dryly, "I wonder how I will explain to the construction staff."

"Sorry, Byakuya," Renji said, sounding less than repentant, "but it was worth it, ne?"

"Yes," Byakuya said contentedly, laying his head on Shuuhei's shoulder and closing his eyes as Renji caressed his back and kissed his neck, "it was worth it."


End file.
